Vortex rings are self-contained vortex-filaments which move at various speeds depending on their natural rotation and size and which possess a high dynamically conditioned geometric stability.
Devices for the generation of vortex rings are already known (see Westphal: "Physik", 1970, 25./26. Auflage, p. 161). These are manually operated and therefore it is not possible to determine the exact size, speed, and point of formation of the vortex.